The purpose of this study is to measure the amount of HIV in semen of men infected with HIV and how it varies over time. This includes how HIV varies with drug treatment, sexually transmitted diseases, and acute primary HIV infection. HIV is spread through sexual contact. Semen from men with HIV-1 infection has been shown to contain HIV.